


Cast me gently into morning.

by ChrysX



Series: Unconditionally [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Artist Stiles, Boss Derek, Boss/Employee Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Jealous Derek, M/M, Married Derek, Oral Sex, POV Derek, POV Stiles, angst like whoa!, derek is married to kate argent, stiles is the third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysX/pseuds/ChrysX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to the ''Answer'' for the series ''Unconditionally''. It'd be better if you've read the first part but, if you don't ,what you need to know is:<br/>Stiles has chosen to begin a relationship with his married boss, Derek Hale. How easy is it to be the third...the secret person in a relationship? And how long will it take for Stiles to ask Derek to choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 Derek’s eyes searched around the grand hall looking for any sign of Stiles. The last time he had spotted him was half an hour ago, hitting the buffet with a couple of his colleagues. He had tried to work his way through the crowd and approach him but his father in law had found him before that and dragged him yet again to meet some of his friends. Potential investors, he had said; Derek sincerely hoped that he would never be desperate enough to let cynical technocrats have any saying on what he was going to publish or not. But he _at least_ had to be polite. He and Stiles had worked really hard on this event and he wanted everything to go perfectly.  And so far it was going very well. The convention &exhibition center was full of people who seemed to be enjoying the activities; especially the kids, even the youngest ones. The House had also invited several Arts High Schools from in and out of state to participate. Spacious workshops had been placed around the center. The students could work there, making drawing and writing pieces related to ‘’The Little Prince’’. In the end they would be auctioned and the money they would raise would be donated to foster care programs.

 The moment he managed to escape the company of middle-aged business men, claiming he had forgotten to check on something important, he scanned the whole place to find the boy. Finally, he managed to locate him in one of the workshops. Derek’s face broke into a huge smile.

 Stiles was standing behind a wooden bench, drawing alongside the rest of the kids. He seemed deeply engaged in a conversation with a bunch of fifteen year olds. He was probably giving them tips, judging by the looks of awe and admiration they were sending his way.

 Derek pictured himself standing behind Stiles,with his arms wrapped around the boy’s waist, distracting him with his mouth. He imagined him laughing and scolding Derek for not letting him work.

 It wasn’t the first time Derek had felt the urge to walk up to Stiles while in a public place and do something most normal couples would do; kiss him, bury him into a hug and inhale his scent. He wanted the world to know that Stiles was his. Not in the possessive sort of way, but in the ‘’i’m so proud this person chose me’’ sort of way. But unfortunately, they weren’t a normal couple and public displays like these could only take place in Derek’s head.

 If only he had met Stiles sooner...first. Even though he thought it’s better that Stiles didn’t know him back then, when he had reached his lowest point, he sort of wished he did. If Stiles hadn’t managed to pull him back on his feet then who?

‘’Derek! Hey!’’ Stiles finally noticed Derek, interrupting his train of thought.

‘’So that’s where you’ve been hiding.’’ Derek said, going to stand on the opposite side of the bench.

‘’Well, i wasn’t going to miss on all the fun. Here...join us.’’ The boy replied, passing him a watercolor set. His hands were covered in blue and yellow paint.

 Derek eyed the set carefully.

‘’I would. I really would but i actually want this auction to be a success and i think the world is not ready for my talent.’’

Stiles smirked at that.

‘’Actually...’’ Derek continued. ‘’I was wondering if maybe...i could talk to you. In...private.’’

‘’In private?’’ Stiles repeated, obviously confused.

Derek threw him a meaningful look and saw Stiles’ eyes widening in understanding.

‘’ _Oh_...in private. Sure. I would love to talk to you in private, Mr. Hale.’’ The boy gave him a crooked smile while wiping his hands with a rug.

Derek groaned internally. Only Stiles could make Mr. Hale sound like it belonged in a list of censored words.

 They walked up to the second floor, their fingers momentarily brushing, hoping that no one would notice them leaving the event. Most of the doors on the upper floor were locked but they managed to find one unlocked at the end of a corridor. There was a sign on it that stated that only staff was allowed inside but most of the staff was occupied downstairs so they decided to take their chances. The room ended up being a storage room where they kept dozens of napkin packages, straws and soft drink crates.

Stiles crossed his arms and looked around the dimly lit room.

‘’Aw, you’re spoiling me too much.’’ He said sarcastically, patting Derek on the cheek. ‘’That’s why i can never resist you.’’

‘’Shut up.’’ Derek replied playfully. He grabbed Stiles by the wrist and pulled him into a hug. The boy tried to resist but soon he settled into Derek’s arms, his face buried in his shoulder. ‘’I missed you.’’

‘’Me too.’’ Stiles muttered against Derek’s collar. Derek pressed a light kiss on his neck and smiled as he heard Stiles sigh in contentment.

 It’d been two weeks since Stiles had  miraculously decided to give a chance to them...to whatever they could have...and at this time they had rarely managed to be together alone. The first few days Derek would leave the company early to go with Stiles at his apartment but they were parting much sooner than they both wanted and needed. Kate kept calling him, asking when he’d be home and she sounded agitated so Derek tried not to make things worse between them. Later that week, Stiles’ dad came to visit from their hometown and he was staying in his apartment so they couldn’t meet there at all. Stiles was extremely negative to the idea of going to a hotel and it’s not like Derek felt comfortable with that idea either. So all the one on one time they had gotten to have were some heated encounters behind the locked doors in Derek’s office or in the company bathrooms  if they couldn’t wait till after work.

‘’I didn’t see you yesterday at all.’’ Derek said, tightening his arms around Stiles, trying to bring them impossibly closer.

‘’I had the day off, remember? Had to show the city to my dad.’’

‘’Who gave you the day off?’’ Derek demanded.

‘’Ehm...you?’’

‘’Well...I didn’t think it through. Awful decision. The worst.’’ He started spreading kisses across the boy’s face who laughed in amusement. In the spur of the moment he picked him up, holding him from the back of his thighs, and placed him on a pile of crates.

‘’What are you doing?’’ Stiles asked as Derek proceeded to unbuckle the boy’s belt.

Instead of an answer, Derek just leaned forward for a kiss, his hands now caressing Stiles’ sides under his shirt.When he pulled back, he resumed unclasping Stiles’ dark jeans and then pulling them to reach his upper thighs.

‘’Derek...someone could walk in.’’ Stiles stated, still a bit alarmed.

‘’Feel free to stop me any moment now.’’ He replied, palming Stiles’ dick over his grey underwear. The boy let out a broken whine.

 That was enough encouragement for Derek. He rid himself of his jacket, throwing it on another crate and loosened his tie. He put his hands on Stiles’ thighs, teasingly stroking them before he reached to pull down the elastic band of his briefs and reveal his cock. He gave it a few experimental tugs before he settled for a rhythm that he liked and worked to bring Stiles to full hardness.

 The boy tried to be quiet. He put his hand in his mouth, biting hard every time he felt like moaning. But when Derek finally bent down to take him into his mouth, he couldn’t help but let out a little,high pitched cry. It’d been too long since Derek had last gone down on a guy so he tried to test the waters first. He ran his tongue around the head and then down the whole length before placing a hand around the base of Stiles’ cock and swallowing as much as he could.  Stiles seemed to like it judging by the little, breathless sounds that escaped him and by how he kept encouragingly massaging Derek’s scalp.

 The position was highly uncomfortable but that didn’t stop Derek from feeling incredibly turned on. With his free hand he freed his own erection from his pants and started stroking himself to completion. He almost came the moment Stiles orgasmed while giving small, careful thrusts into his mouth. He held on enough for Stiles to come to his senses and wrap his own hand around Derek’s. It only took two or three strokes for Derek to come, groaning into Stiles mouth.

‘’That was...interesting.’’ Stiles said. They were walking down the stairs, adjusting their clothes, trying to look presentable.

‘’That’s one way to put it.’’ He replied, unable to erase the stupid smile of his face. He wanted to drag Stiles close to him...to never stop touching him...but they were about to join the crowd again so they had to keep their distance.

‘’Mindblowing is another. Finally got to cross semi-public sex off my list. We should try the movies next. Up our game!’’ The boy replied enthusiastically.

‘’Maybe...someday.’’ Derek grinned widely, thinking of a future where he and Stiles could try everything together. Unfortunately his grin didn’t last long. It disappeared from his face the moment he saw Kate standing at the end of the long stairway.

‘’Kate, i thought you weren’t coming. You said...’’

‘’I know, baby. I said i was tired...’’ The second he reached her, she grabbed his tie and pulled him into a kiss. ‘’But i thought you put so much work into the event that i had to come and support you.’’  She was pressed against Derek’s chest, smiling sweetly at him and barely acknowledging Stiles.  

‘’Eehm...no need. Everything went perfectly.’’ Derek turned to look at Stiles who was just staring at his feet, obviously uncomfortable. ‘’Stiles helped a lot.’’

‘’Thank you, Stiles.’’ Kate finally pulled away and gave her attention to Stiles.

‘’I was just doing my job.’’ The boy simply said.

‘’I’m still grateful though. I don’t like it when Derek overstresses himself.’’ Her hand came up to the side of his neck and caressed it soothingly with her thumb.

Stiles swallowed nervously. ‘’Uh...you’re welcome.’’

‘’Maybe a thank you dinner sometime?’’ She suggested. Derek saw Stiles’ eyes widening in panic. Before he could stutter out any answer though, Kate grasped Derek’s wrist and started pulling him away. ‘’ Come, baby. My dad is waiting for us.’’

He didn’t dare look back at Stiles. Derek felt awful for bringing him in this position.

‘’Kate, are you okay?’’ He asked, naturally weirded out by her sudden caring behavior.

‘’I’m great, love. You though...you don’t look so good. Did you bring a change of clothes with you?’’ She asked nonchalantly.

‘’No...Why?’’

‘’Because, love...the collar of your shirt is stained with blue paint. ‘’ She stared at him, smiling knowingly. ‘’I always knew you had an artistic nature.’’ She added while dragging him further away

Further away from where he really wanted to be.

* * *

  Stiles went home in a state of panic, shame and jealousy, mixed all together. He had tried to leave the center the moment Kate made her appearance. He needed to be alone; away from the crowd. Somehow it felt like everyone was staring at him...like everyone knew. Unfortunately, Kate seemed to be in a particularly sociable mood because she got to him before he managed to disappear, insisting that he should meet her father. That is how Stiles ended up spending the most torturous half an hour of his whole life with Gerard Argent doing his best to demean his job, Kate plastered at Derek’s side and Derek avoiding to look at him. He almost run home afterwards.

His father knew something was wrong the second he entered the apartment. It was very obvious he was one slip away from a nervous breakdown. The Sheriff didn’t say or ask anything. He just held Stiles for a while until he could feel him calming down a bit. Then he let him go hide in his room without a word. It wasn’t until the next Saturday morning ,when they were having breakfast in Stiles’ tiny kitchen, that the Sheriff finally asked.

‘’Didn’t the event go well? I know you worked very hard on it but...you’ll get other chances to prove yourself.’’ He dragged away his coffee mug and replaced it with hot chocolate; he was going for comfort.

‘’It went fine...great. My problem is mostly...of a personal nature. But...i really don’t want to talk about it.’’ He said, taking a sip of his chocolate. The warmth pooling in his chest was indeed a comforting feeling.

‘’Okay…’’ His father replied, now evidently worried. They didn’t speak for the next few minutes until Stiles was the one to unexpectedly break the silence.

‘’Actually...there’s something i want to ask you, dad.’’

‘’Anything, kiddo.’’ The Sheriff picked up the now empty dishes and moved them to the sink.

‘’Grandma once told me that when you met mom, you were with some other girl. Is it true?’’

‘’Uhm...yeah?’’ He sounded a bit unsure of where the conversation was going but he tried to be casual…. just kept doing the dishes.

‘’So...was it serious?’’

‘’Actually, yeah… Chloe….her name was Chloe...was not just any girl. She was my fiance...We had settled a wedding date and everything.’’

‘’Wow...So…you were with mom _and_ with this other woman for a while.’’

‘’No...not really. I broke the whole thing with Chloe two days after i met your mother.’’

Stiles stared at his father open-mouthed.

‘’Uuh...You broke up with the woman you were about to marry for a girl you knew for barely 48 hours? How did you know things would work out?’’

‘’I didn’t… But i was with Chloe and i kept thinking about something your mother had said or about the way she laughed or when the hell i was going to see her again. It wouldn’t be right for Chloe nor for me to keep our relationship going. Why? Out of obligation? We would both be unhappy.’’

‘’Right...’’ Stiles simply said, a bit dumbfounded.

His father came to sit next to him.

‘’When it’s right, you just know.’’ He told Stiles. ‘’ So...if you are in any sort of dilemma, all you need to know is...that there isn’t one. Deep down you know who makes you happy and there is not a single reason...not in the  name of obligation nor logic… to not be with that person.’’

* * *

 Stiles spend the rest of his Saturday in bed, covered by a fluffy blanket and a sea of crumpled sketch paper. He had tried to draw, read, play video games but he didn’t have the necessary amount of concentration to stick with any kind of activity. He just ended up doing a Doctor Who rewatch but at this  point he didn’t even know which Doctor he was on. He was mostly staring into the void, wallowing in misery. The conversation with his father had affected him a lot. It wasn’t like Stiles was doubting Derek’s feelings. He knew Derek was in love with him. He knew his marriage with Kate was a loveless one. He _didn’t_ know though the reasons that kept him from ending that marriage once and for all. He trusted that they were good reasons but...it’d be nice if he had a clue as to if they were something that could be solved by time. How long would it be before he and Derek could be together for real?

 He wanted to be patient. Derek had told him that he was making him the happiest he’d ever been. Well...that also stood for Stiles. Derek was making him truly and utterly happy….most of the time. But then there were these times…

 Later that afternoon, Derek sent him a message. Stiles groaned. He needed Derek there. He needed to talk to him eye to eye. They had things to clear out; things no one could convey through text messages.

**From Derek:**

i’m sorry about yesterday. i didn’t know she’d be there.

**To Derek:**

do u think she knows??

**From Derek:**

i know she knows.

**To Derek:**

are u in trouble?

**From Derek:**

no. she doesn’t care. she just wants to mess with me. it’s complicated.

**To Derek:**

can u explain? if u can’t it’s ok.

**From Derek:**

u deserve to know. it’s just...difficult.

**To Derek:**

whenever u’re ready.

**From Derek:**

Stiles are u okay?

**To Derek:**

I’m fine...better.

Stiles lied. He would be fine only when he was close to Derek again. When he would see him and he would be able to tell...feel it in his bones… that Derek was still his. Only his.

* * *

 Derek stayed wide awake through all that Saturday night. He had stayed awake the night before too and he doubted he would find any peace of mind until he saw Stiles and made sure that he was truly okay. He kept reaching for his phone. If he heard his voice, Derek would know if everything was right between them. But what if Stiles needed some space? After all he had been forced to go through a horrid, almost humiliating experience. Because of Derek…

 And what if they talked and Stiles told him he regretted everything; that what he and Derek had wasn’t worth this whole messy and painful ordeal. Derek couldn’t even think about losing Stiles. He was aware this could come off as desperate...maybe even obsessive...but it was the truth. That boy was his wake-up call and his very last chance. If he ever managed to escape the dead end he had led himself into, it would be for Stiles. Without him, there was no point trying.

 By Sunday morning Derek was starting to lose his mind. He needed to be with Stiles. He needed to explain to him that things wouldn’t always be like this. He needed to know if Stiles was doubting their relationship and if yes, he needed to ask him for a second chance. He came many times close to storming out of the house and driving straight to the boy’s apartment; he didn’t even care if he ended up coming face to face with Stiles’ father. But he couldn’t do that yet. Sundays in their house were dedicated to a special kind of torment; spending time with Kate’s family. As far as Gerard and the rest of the Argents were concerned, he and Kate were the perfect couple. Daddy’s little princess deserved nothing less than a fairytale marriage and that is exactly the act they had to put up. They had to stare into each others’ eyes lovingly, talk about future plans...grandchildren and be damn convincing about it.

Derek hated every second of it. Even Kate seemed tired from having to pretend the devoted, blissful wifey. But they couldn’t afford doing anything else.

 It was almost dark outside when they got to close the door behind them and once again drop the facade of a happy marriage. Kate sighed tiredely and went to sit in the living room. Derek took five minutes to collect himself and followed right behind. He found her sitting on the couch, flipping the pages of a magazine, uninterested. When Derek went to sit beside her, she looked up and narrowed her eyes in confusion. Usually they were trying to keep out of each others’ spaces. Especially after family gatherings like this, the need was imminent.

‘’Is there something...i could help you with?’’ She asked.

He looked at her speculatively.

‘’Aren’t you...sick of all these?’’

Kate rolled her eyes.

‘’Will you relax? It’s just once a week.’’

‘’Kate, concentrate.I’m talking about the situation in general. Why are we doing this to ourselves? Why are we giving up our lives...our sanity...’’

‘’Derek, love, you know very well why we’re doing this.’’

‘’I know why _i_ have to do this. You, i don’t get. I know you’re not happy. You can’t possibly be happy living like this.’’

‘’Hmm...No, you’re right...i’m not. So i must be having my reasons for keeping this up. And i’m doing it without bitching and whining and it’s working in your favor. So why don’t you try doing the same. Gosh...i thought that now that you’ve got a little something on the side, you’d be a lot more easy-going.’’

‘’Stiles is not...that. He’s...important. Kate...he’s everything’’

‘’What...you’re like _in love_?’’ She replied sarcastically.

‘’Yes. I am. Don’t you want that Kate? Don’t you want to find someone you genuinely love? Someone who loves you back?’’

Kate’s eyes widened in something that resembled mocking pity. She reached out and took his hand into hers.

‘’Oh, honey. Don’t you see? We can’t. That’s why we ended up together. We’re both incapable of love. And we’re both too broken to be wanted.  Me...a cold-hearted bitch and you, love...a murderer.’’

Derek retracted his hand like if it had been caught in fire. He took a deep, shaky breath, turning to face away from Kate.

‘’I...i am not.You know that. It wasn’t my fault...It was not me.’’

‘’You’ve already forgotten the nights you cried in my arms, screaming you killed them? Who was behind the wheel ,Derek?’’

‘’Why are you doing this?’’ Hot tears were pooling in his eyes, but he refused to let her see it, burying his face in his hands.

‘’I’m just trying to make you understand. There’s no one else for us out there. We got exactly what we deserved. This is the way we’re supposed to be. Together but alone.’’

* * *

 Stiles was in his room, changing into his night clothes when he heard the intercom ringing non-stop. He checked the clock on his nightstand. It was almost eleven so whoever was downstairs was not here for a casual visit. He quickly put on the faded, gray t-shirt he had laid down on his bed and ran to the living room. His dad had already gotten to the door and picked up the handset.

‘’Who is this? I’m his father.’’ Stiles heard the Sheriff say. He turned to look at Stiles questioningly but the boy just shrugged.

‘’You do understand this is an inappropriate time, son, right?’’ The Sheriff continued. ‘’Yeah...obviously you need to speak to him...i got these much.’’

‘’Dad, who is this?’’

‘’A Derek guy...he’s very insistent that he would see you. He sounds...’’

 His dad started to say but Stiles was already halfway out of the door. He was down three floors in less than a minute and rushing to the main entrance like a maniac. He opened the door to find Derek ready to leave but the moment he heard Stiles call his name, he turned back, strided towards the boy and wrapped him into a suffocating hug.

‘’I’m sorry...so sorry.’’ Derek started to apologize. His voice was hoarse and Stiles could feel him tremble between his arms. At this point he would forgive him anything. ‘’I didn’t mean to cause any problems. I just needed to see you. I tried not to come...’’

‘’Why?’’ Stiles asked, stroking Derek’s back comfortingly. ‘’ You can always come here. I always need you here.’’

Derek pulled a little bit away to look at Stiles’ face; as if to see if he really meant what he said.

‘’I wasn’t sure… not after what happened...’’

Stiles swallowed nervously at the remembrance.

‘’It was...hard, yes. But i’m not deluded. I knew it would be difficult...you and me. But… giving you up would be nearly impossible.’’

‘’Still...i should have protected you. I failed you.’’

 Stiles didn’t know how to respond to this. His selfish side was screaming to answer ‘’yes. you should have never put me through this. you should have manned up. you should have put me first.’’ but it was obvious that this was not the right time for it. Derek was a mess. His eyes were red and he looked small and fragile.

‘’I don’t regret being with you, Derek.’’ He said instead. ‘’Will you tell me what’s wrong?”

Derek moved his hands from Stiles’ arms and brought them up to cradle his face.

‘’I want to tell you everything. I need to know if you’ll still...feel the same.’’

‘’Derek, you’re scaring me.’’

The man leaned forward to give him a soft kiss on the forehead.

‘’I don’t want to lose you. But what if she’s right? Maybe i’m not supposed to have this.’’

Stiles was mostly confused but he was also angry. He had started to suspect that it was one of Kate’s mind games that had brought Derek to that state.

‘’Do you wanna come up?’’

‘’What about your dad?’’

‘’Do you mind my dad seeing you?’’

‘’No, not really.’’

‘’Then i don’t care either. Come.’’ He took him by the hand and led him upstairs. It felt almost like leading a lost child back home. How had he not noticed how breakable Derek was till now?

 They passed through the living room where his father was sitting in front of the tv. He threw them a concerned look but Stiles looked at him pleadingly so he let it go. Stiles would have to explain later.

 He took Derek in his bedroom. He sat him on the bed, took off his jacket and his shoes and then he went to lie beside him. With his head resting on Stiles chest, Derek started telling his story.

 Some of it, Stiles already knew. He knew that Derek had lost his family...his whole family...three years ago in a car accident; his parents and his two sisters. He knew it was Derek who was driving. He remembered watching the news which kept reporting things about the only surviving Hale’s condition. He also knew that it wasn’t Derek’s fault.  A track had violated priority and left the passing car in pieces. The driver had been convicted for 20 years for murder by negligence. 

 Afterward, as Derek told him, followed months filled with physiotherapy, drugs and grief counseling. At some point the painkillers instead of a crutch became an addiction. The publishing house was starting to crumble. That was when Kate came along. They went off the rails together, Derek making one reckless decision after another. Surprisingly, it took Peter’s intervention for Derek to come around. Unfortunately, by then the House was one step away from bankruptcy. Unexpectedly, Kate stepped up and offered her help...or rather her family’s help. She presented him at her father as his future son in law; as the person who had convinced her to quit the dissolute life and settle down. Gerard was delighted by the outcome and he was also very willing to do anything that would please his beloved daughter. Sort after the wedding, Gerard bought a huge amount of the company’s shares and brought in many new investors; the House was once again running successfully.

 Now...Two years later, Argent was still the main shareholder of ‘’Hales’ Neverland’’ and had let Derek be head of the board without never intervening with his administrative decisions. As long as Kate was happy, things could go on as they were. If not, Gerard could tear Derek away from the company his family had built through generations.

‘’The publishing house...it’s their legacy. I can’t give it up.I can’t let them down again.’’ Derek finished narrating. As the time passed, Stiles could feel him calming down. Sharing everything with him had obviously helped.

‘’I understand.’’

Derek looked up to take in Stiles’ expression.

‘’What are you thinking?’’ He asked.

‘’Uhm...i’m thinking...no...i’m _wishing_ that i could have been there for you. ‘’

‘’I’ve been wishing the same thing since the moment i met you.’’

‘’Well...i’m here now.’’ Stiles ran his fingers through Derek’s hair.

‘’What have i done to deserve you?’’

‘’Nothing. And you don’t _need_  to do anything to deserve me. I’m yours anyway.’’

Derek fell asleep buried in Stiles’ embrace, wishing for Monday to never come.

****  


 

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 ****  
  


* * *


	2. Chapter 2

   ****

After two years of being married to Kate, Derek had not only practiced but most definitely mustered the art of trying to make someone drop dead with the power of your mind. He had never been as creative though as in the past week. Surprisingly, the target of his recent deathly fantasies was not his beloved wife but the new addition to his list of problems; Heather Wells. The girl who had just been hired to the translation department had become a nightmare for Derek since she had set her eyes on Stiles the moment they met each other. She was not even trying to be discreet about it; she was blatantly throwing herself at the boy, waiting not so patiently for the green light and making Derek’s life hell at the process. He could still vividly remember the moment when he and Stiles were speaking privately outside his office and Heather happened to be on the floor. The second she saw Stiles her eyes lighted up and she rushed to approach them, hugging the boy tightly from behind. Stiles jumped a little in surprise but when he turned and took Heather’s face in he laughed  and turned to give her half a hug. Derek just stood there in horror as Stiles told the girl that they’d meet up later at the cafeteria and sent her on her way. In Derek’s mind all these played in slow motion with the ‘’Psycho’’ theme filling up his ears.

 The worst part about this situation, apart from the fact that Stiles was doing nothing to discourage it, was that Heather would indeed be a good match for him. She was sweet, with a bright disposition and they had a lot of common interests. Also she was pretty...no...beautiful; in a discreet kind of way. Everyday she would come to work simply dressed with baggy custom made t-shirts and jeans, her hair always raised in a ponytail, but every time she laughed or moved in a certain way everyone would turn to look at her as if enchanted; including Stiles… _his_ Stiles.

Also she was single, from what Derek had learned. Free to belong to Stiles in every way possible; something which Derek was aching for.

 The final straw for him was on the last all-staff meeting. Most of it passed in a blur because he kept getting distracted by Stiles and Heather. They were sitting side by side, constantly whispering and snickering conspiratorially.  The girl kept touching Stiles’ wrist and bumping his shoulder and Derek just wanted to scream. If he screamed maybe the burning feeling in his chest would disappear.

 After the meeting ended he stayed seated, waiting for the crowd to space out and maybe have a few minutes together with Stiles. _Of course_ Heather wouldn’t make it easy for him so she stayed behind, chatting with Stiles like she had all the time in the world ahead of her. Derek threw Stiles an impatient glare but the boy just shrugged in a ‘’what do you want me to do’’ kind of way.

 Derek knew that what he was about to do wouldn’t win him points for his dignity but at this point he really couldn’t find it in him to care. He plastered a fake smile and approached the duo in question.

‘’Mr. Hale. How are you doing?’’ Heather asked cheerfully, yet obviously confused as to why Derek had interrupted their conversation.

‘’Uh...He probably wants to talk to me.’’ Stiles hastily replied. ‘’About a combined project. We had left a discussion unfin...’’

‘’No, no.’’ Derek interrupted him.’’Nothing professional, really. I just...wanted to see if everything’s alright with you. You’re both sort of new to the city so...’’

‘’I’ve been here for a year, De...Mr. Hale.’’  The boy had narrowed his eyes, curious about where Derek was going with this.

‘’Aw, that’s so sweet of you.’’ Heather said. ‘’I’m doing great. I still miss my family a lot but i’ve made so many wonderful, new friends here.’’

‘’I’ve noticed. ‘’Derek said, his smile a bit tighter now. ‘’What about you, Stiles? Still homesick?’’

‘’Uh...kind of? My dad coming here was nice. But now he’s gone again.’’

‘’Oh, pity. I could give you a small leave one of these weeks. I know your girlfriend hasn’t visited for a while… maybe you could go to her instead. I know how much you miss her.’’

‘’You do?’’ Stiles asked, baffled at first. Soon he seemed to catch up. ‘’I mean...yeah...you do. I’ve told you so many times.’’

 Stiles now looked like a parent considering how to punish their kid who’d gotten into trouble. Derek would feel guilty but he was still taking in the pleasure of watching Heather’s face fall and then gradually redden in embarrassment. She turned to look at Stiles as if wanting confirmation but the boy would not take his eyes away from Derek.

‘’Well...i… it was nice talking to you Mr. Hale. If you’ll excuse me now.’’ She almost run out of the conference room.

‘’The fuck was that, Derek?’’ Stiles asked the second the heavy, wooden doors closed again behind them. ‘’Have you any idea how embarrassed she must be feeling right now?’’

‘’Why? Because she was shamelessly hitting on someone who’s fucking taken? Good. That was the point.’’

‘’She didn’t know that!’’ Stiles replied, raising his voice.

‘’Well, maybe you should’ve told her.’’

‘’Uh...yeah...i would tell people that i’m with someone but i can’t say who they are , what they do and why they’re never around. Derek, they’d think i have an imaginary friend!’’

‘’So it was better letting her throw herself at you? Making me watch? Do you have any idea how that made me feel?’’

‘’Oh, i don’t know, Derek, was it hard?’’ Stiles crossed his arms and leaned back to settle against the conference table. ‘’How did it feel watching a person who’s supposedly yours being touched and flirted by someone that was not you?  I’m guessing not as bad as if that person were to go home with someone else...sleep in the same bed as someone else.’’

 Derek’s anger slowly faded away to be replaced by guilt. He always knew that what he was putting Stiles through was arduous and it took incomprehensible amounts of patience but Stiles, especially after Derek’s breakdown two weeks ago, was trying to keep things positive between them. He was trying to be Derek’s safe place. But he was also hurting…

‘’I… i don’t know what to say to this.’’ Derek simply said. ‘’ Are we...are we even now?”

Stiles’ eyes widened and he lunged forward to grasp Derek by the arms.

‘’No,no,no. Derek. Derek, look at me. This was not a revenge thing. I would never do that to you.’’ He moved his hands upwards to rest against Derek’s neck. ‘’I was just mad for what you did to Heather and i was trying to prove a point. Do you understand?’’

Derek nodded yes.

‘’Then what was it?’’ He asked.

‘’It was just...i don’t know...fun. I liked being around her. I liked being that close with someone without causing trouble for anyone.’’

‘’Stiles...i know that this is the part where i have to be the decent one… To tell you that she’s good for you and she can make you happy...but...i can’t. I’m sorry.’’

The boy leaned forward to press a kiss on Derek’s jaw and then join their foreheads together.

‘’Don’t be. You make me happy. I want to be with you. Just...more.’’

Derek’s lips formed a hesitant smile.

‘’I _might_ have had an idea about this.’’

* * *

 When Derek was young, about ten years old, his parents bought a cottage in a small town three hours outside the city. It was just an old, red-brick maisonette hidden in the woods but the Hale family had fallen in love with it as they were passing through during one of their trips. They ended up spending most of their summers there. Every morning Derek and his sisters would go explore around the woods or swim in the creek and in the afternoon they would bike to the town’s square to find their friends and annoy the hell out of the peaceable locals. That house was where Derek had been the happiest and yet he hadn’t found it in him to return there for three...almost four years now. Kate had no idea that place even existed. Derek himself had pushed its existence to the back of his mind until now...Now that there was someone he wanted to share it with.

 Stiles had taken a leave since Wednesday. He made sure to tell a couple of people in his department that he was going to his hometown to visit his dad and his girlfriend. On Friday Derek left work a few hours earlier so that they wouldn’t have to drive without daylight. They drove separately. Derek knew he was being paranoid, taking all these extra precautions but he couldn’t risk Gerard or Gerard’s eyes inside the company picking up anything. This weekend meant a lot to him and he wanted to everything to run smoothly.

 They got there as the sun was setting. The second he killed the car’s machine, Derek froze in his seat. He took in the image of his past home which now felt foreign and yet vaguely familiar at the same time. He held his breath and waited...From moment to moment the front door would open and his sisters would run outside laughing, their arms filled with colorful water balloons. His mother would yell about them getting cold but a while later she would be the one running after them with the garden hose.

 He could be sitting in that car...waiting...for hours, but a knocking sound on his window woke him from his daze. He turned to see Stiles’ grinning face, looking at him expectantly. Derek felt it then; when Stiles was around, he was always home.

 The inside of the house and even the garden surrounding it were well taken care of. Whenever the family was not around there was a local couple that made sure they would find it again in good condition. Derek had made sure to call them a week ahead and the Dawsons had filled the refrigerator and the cupboards with everything they thought would be necessary. All Derek and Stiles had to do was unpack. They had a quick shower and then Stiles insisted that the would go for a walk in the woods. Derek of course complied.

 When they found the creek, Stiles took off his snickers, raised his tracksuit legs and went to sit at the side of the frozen stream. They talked for a while but soon they just laid on their back, watching in silence as the sky’s shade changed from purple orange to deep violet.

‘’What did you tell your dad? Does he know where you are?’’ Derek asked at some point.

‘’Uh...i told him i was going on a trip. He didn’t ask anything more. He...doesn’t want to know.’’  Stiles swallowed hard and kept staring at the sky, away from Derek.

‘’Maybe you should tell him that you ended it. If it makes him feel better.’’

‘’I don’t wanna lie to him… And what am i gonna tell him when we get together...like...officially? That… _is_ the plan right?’’

 Derek reached to take Stiles hand into his.

‘’I’ve never wanted anything more in my entire life. And...i’ll find a way.’’

 Suddenly, even the small distance of mere five centimeters there was between them seemed unbearable. Derek plastered himself to Stiles’ side and the boy wrapped his hand around him so that he could bring them even closer. They kissed and breathed each other until the heat of their bodies wasn’t enough to protect them from the night breeze. Back at home they ate some quickly fixed sandwiches, leaning against the kitchen counter and then went right to sleep; not in his parent’s bedroom but in Derek’s narrow, childhood bed. They lied there with Derek’s nose glued on the back of Stiles’ neck  and his hands secured against the boy’s chest; the comforting beat of his heart making Derek want to weep in joy and gratitude.

‘’I really want to show you where i grew up too.’’ Stiles mumbled into his pillow as they were drifting into sleep.

‘’And your childhood bedroom?’’ Derek asked teasingly; his eyes closed, already half asleep.

‘’ _Especially_ my childhood bedroom. It’s a major Beacon Hills landmark.’’

‘’Are we allowed to take photos?’’

‘’Aaaaaaand we’ve officially passed into the creepy zone. Go to sleep, weirdo.’’

 And Derek did. It was the deepest, most peaceful sleep he had in years. He woke up feeling weightless...free. They didn’t leave the bed for hours. He fucked Stiles on his side; slowly, his lips never leaving the pale, soft skin. He then proceeded on taking his time exploring the young body; every mark, every furrow. He made him come again...and again.They only got up when it was almost noon and that was because Stiles wanted to see the town. Derek wanted to show it to him too. The went there with his family’s old bikes. They shopped herbs and sweets from the little stores, they played soccer with a bunch of local kids and they walked the town’s cobbled paths holding hands, not caring if anyone would see. When they went to Derek’s favorite diner to eat, it was the first time Derek saw familiar faces. Marissa, the middle-aged owner, recognized him the minute he walked in. She walked up to him and trapped him in a tight hug. Derek knew she couldn’t find the words to express her condolences so they stayed like this for a while.Touch was good; comforting.

‘’There you go. Your favorite.’’ The red haired woman said as she brought their orders. She hadn’t changed at all; the same glimmering, blue eyes, the same laugh wrinkles. She looked at Stiles, smiling. ‘’I had heard you got married. Congrats. You better be taking good care of our boy.’’ She said, pointing a finger at the boy.

 Stiles opened his mouth trying to speak but he was too shocked to utter anything more than a few incomprehensible syllables. Derek  reached over the table to ptace his hand on the boy’s arm.

‘’He is. He is perfect.’’ Derek said.

‘’Good.’’ Marissa commented, satisfied. ‘’ It took you long enough to come visit. Don’t become a stranger again.’’

‘’Well...next stop is my hometown but don’t you worry.’’ Stiles said. ‘’I plan to drag him again out here first chance i get.’’

‘’Yeah?’’ Derek asked.

‘’Every summer and every freaking holiday.’’ Derek’s heart clenched, hearing the certainty in Stiles’ voice; the faith that everything would work out and they would be able to make common plans.

 They barely slept that Saturday night. It was the last night they had to themselves. The next morning they would have to drive back; back to the city, everyday life, reality. They fucked and talked and laughed and cried and they held onto each other desperately.

 They didn’t know. None of them knew when they would be able to have this again.

 When Derek got back home, thankfully Kate wasn’t there. He caught up with some work but soon he found he couldn’t concentrate. He tried to read or watch some tv, but his thoughts were stuck to the two days he’d gotten to have with Stiles.He ended up calling him and they talked  for almost two hours while Derek was cooking and Stiles was watching Top Chef reruns. Derek attempted to make rice pilaf with pistachios and prunes, listening to Stiles’ directions. When that failed, he ordered pizza but the commentary was still worth it.

They only got off the phone when Stiles had to leave the house since he was meeting some of his friends. Derek did a little more work and then went to bed early.

 Around ten he heard someone enter the room. He heard the sound of jeans dropping on the floor and drawers opening. He held tight onto his pillow and moved as close to the edge of the bed as possible. He felt a body pressing against him, long nails traveling from his shoulder blade to the bottom of his back.

‘’How was the conference, love? Was it fun?’’ He heard Kate, whispering.

‘’It was just work, Kate.’’

Kate chuckled. ‘’Okay...if you say so.’’ He felt her hand caressing the skin on his lower belly. ‘’I missed you, Der. Did you miss me?’’

 Derek panicked even at the thought of someone else, beside Stiles, touching him that way. He pushed her hand away.

‘’Don’t touch me. I can’t do this anymore, Kate...please.’’

An awkward silence followed but Kate finally stood up and left the room. Derek reached for his phone and went through the few photos of Stiles he had taken this weekend. Soon he felt his heart calming down.

* * *

 Stiles couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that after spending the most amazing weekend of his life, instead of elated, he felt depressed. Logically speaking, he should be happy. But somehow knowing how sharing a life with Derek would be, brought him a sense of melancholy. Seeing him at the company on Monday and greeting him typically, without a kiss, without a touch, was the weirdest experience he’d gone through. It got even worse when he saw Kate entering Derek’s office. Before she opened the door, she and Stiles shared a look and Stiles considered challenging her on a fight for Derek’s hand. He let it pass because it was his turn at the copy machine.

He tried to hide in his office for the rest of the day so as to avoid bumping into her. He didn’t plan though on her coming to find him.

‘’Mrs. Hale, you’re still here.’’ He simply said. Kate had come through the door without even knocking.

‘’You too, Stiles. And it’s already passed noon. Won’t you take your lunch break?’’

‘’Oh...yeah. Actually, i was about to leave. It was nice seeing you though.’’ He said, standing up.

‘’No so fast, Freckles. I remember owing you dinner. For helping my husband...ring any bells?’’

‘’No need really. It was my pleasure helping out Mr. Hale.’’

 A knowing smile spread on her lips. ‘’Oh, i’m sure. Still...we would love for you to join us for lunch. Derek and a few friends will be there. Also my dad. I already told him you were coming.’’

 Stiles could think of nothing worse than being at the same table with Derek, his wife and his father in law. But he also didn’t want to get Derek in trouble. If Mr. Argent was expecting him, he should probably go.

 They were waiting for them at a restaurant close to work. The surprised, almost terrified, look on Derek’s face told him that he was not in knowledge of Kate’s invitation. With them sat also a young, blonde girl and a stoic, broad shouldered, black guy.

‘’Look who i brought!’’ Kate exclaimed cheerfully. ‘’Dad, you remember Stiles. Stiles, these are our very dear friends, Vernon Boyd and Erica Reyes.’’

Erica stood up and offered her hand to Stiles.

‘’Derek’s friends actually.’’ She emphasized. ‘’ Nice to meet you.’’

Boyd just nodded in acknowledgment.

 Stiles wondered if they knew about him and Derek. The way that Erica insisted that he sits beside her and the storm of questions that followed after that, made Stiles think that at least she knew. Stiles liked her. After she warmed up to him, she did everything in her power to make him comfortable and distract him from the sickeningly loving couple, Kate and Derek were pretending to be. He had almost managed to block out all of their conversations up until the moment Gerard addressed Erica.

‘’So Erica, i heard the good news. When is the due date?’’

‘’Uh...around May. I was more far ahead than i had calculated.’’

‘’Congratulations. And you’ve only been married for six months. You two should have already had two.’’ He said pointing at Kate and Derek with his fork.

Kate put her hand on Derek’s and turned to look at him adoringly.

‘’Soon. It’s not like we’re not trying.’’ She then turned to her father. ‘’You know how much we want to give you a grandchild.’’

 Stiles suddenly couldn’t breath...worse than that; he felt like his heart could stop at any minute. His mind instantly fast- forwarded a few years ahead when Derek would have a family...a child...and Stiles would still be alone in his apartment waiting for Derek to sneak out and come find him for a few hours...maybe not even that. His brain registered Erica’s hand stroking his thigh as to calm him down but it was not working. He was feeling light-headed and like he was at the verge of throwing up.

 He stood up and ran to the restaurants bathroom. He didn’t even get into a stall. He just sat on his hands and knees on the cold tiles of the floor and tried to breath again. When he felt someone wiping away the tears from his face, it took him a while to notice it was Derek.

 He was cradling his face between his hands and calling for him.

‘’Stiles, talk to me...is everything okay?’’ He sounded terrified.

‘’Yes...yes...m’fine...’’ Stiles managed to say.

‘’Stiles, you know it’s just an act, right? You know that...We haven’t...Me and Kate...We’re not like that.’’

‘’I know, Derek...but… I don’t think it matters.’’

‘’What do you mean?’’

‘’I can’t...I don’t think i can go on like this. I can’t let her mindfuck me and make me part of her games.’’

‘’Are you saying...’’

‘’I’m sorry.’’ Stiles broke into tears again. He grasped Derek shoulders and held on tight. ‘’I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I thought i could do it...i wanted to make you happy.’’

Derek was looking at him with wide eyes;vulnerable.

‘’You did...You did, baby. You made me so happy.’’ He said with a broken voice as he leaned forward to kiss Stiles’ tears. ‘’You did good.’’

‘’Just...just promise me you won’t let her fuck with you. Don’t let her destroy you.’’

 Derek just nodded and kissed him but he didn’t answer. If he had, he would have told Stiles that this was impossible. Kate couldn’t destroy him. He had never given her that kind of power over him. The only person with that kind of power was Stiles.

 So now Derek was safe…There was nothing left to be destroyed.  

* * *

 

****  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -and this ladies and gentlemen is basically what i write. i could try writing fluff and it would still turn out like that. sorry. just remember that we're going for a happy ending!  
> -i feel like this story is a bit...ah...heavy. i feel like i should put some kind of warnings but i'm not sure what. if there is anything you feel you'd have liked to know before you read it, tell me.  
> -we didn't know heather's last name on the show, right?


	3. Chapter 3

 It was long past midnight. The only light in the Hale residence was coming from the crystal table lamp in the living room. Kate was sprawled across the couch, already wearing her black nightdress. Peter, who was sitting opposite to her on the smaller couch, was giving it his best not to get distracted by her long, tanned legs. Usually, Kate Argent’s presence would be enough to send him right into a state of daze but tonight he had more serious matters to attend to.

‘’How many hours has he been gone?’’  He asked, stirring his glass a bit, watching the amber liquid’s flowing movement.

‘’It was probably around eight when he banged the door behind him. He didn’t say where he was going. I don’t think he has said anything in weeks actually.’’

‘’What did you do this time?’’ Peter sighed exasperatedly.

‘’Nothing.’’ She said.Her lopsided smirk said otherwise.

‘’Kate...’’

‘’Okay, okay. I _may_ have tried to have a bit of fun on his expense but i swear nothing serious. You should have seen him though. It was the middle of the day and he was still in his pajamas, unshaved for...i don’t know how long and he was standing by the window just staring outside. I couldn’t resist blasting the ‘’Six degrees of separation’’...repeatedly. Well...i varied it a little bit with ‘’Nothing compared to you’’ and ‘’Anywhere but here’’. I didn’t want to overwhelm him.’’

‘’Wow, i don’t mean to pressure you, Kate, but do you think you could amuse yourself without leading my nephew to a nervous breakdown?’’

‘’Oh, you try living with a zombie in your house and see how you do!’’ She said, throwing her hands in the air. ‘’He hasn’t been to work in ages. He sleeps fifteen hours a day or he doesn’t sleep at all. When he’s awake, i find him around the house completely still, staring into the void. Sometimes i find him by the pool, looking at it like he’s contemplating if he should fall in. I have to remind him that he knows how to swim.’’

‘’How considerate of you.’’ Peter replied mockingly. ‘’So...it must have been pretty serious between him and the boy, right?’’

Kate dragged herself into a sitting position and looked at him seriously.

‘’From what i’d gathered...yeah. How did you find out?’’

‘’I hadn’t been around the company too much lately but i _had_ heard people talking. And when i told him about the Stilinski boy resigning, i kind of confirmed it. It was...pretty bad.’’ Peter winced at the memory. He remembered being crammed up in the tiny bathroom stall, rubbing his nephew’s back while he was throwing up. He remembered watching him sitting disheveled on the floor, biting hard on his hand to keep himself from screaming. He remembered Derek being silent...completely unresponsive while he was driving him back home.

‘’So...are you going to look for him? I tried calling but he’s not answering.’’

‘’You sound genuinely concerned. Do you feel okay?’’

‘’I don’t know, Peter. Maybe deep down i am a romantic at heart. Maybe i was touched by that little love story.’’

Peter snorted.

‘’Please...i’m very confident you did everything in your power to fuck up that little love story.’’

‘’Well… i can’t say _everything_...But i couldn’t have Derek running away with the artist boy into the sunset.’’

‘’He wouldn’t. You know he wouldn’t. There’s nothing more important to Derek than keeping our family’s legacy alive. He wouldn’t risk it for anything.’’

‘’I’m not so sure about that. I was afraid my father would find out at any second and then hell would go down.’’

‘’Is it so important to you that your family has control over the Hales?’’

Kate huffed an amused laugh.

‘’It is important that _i_ have control over _you_. This is what everything is all about and you knew it. Me being close enough to you to mess you up. Me having the power to destroy everything you care...everything you hold sacred.’’

Peter looked at her sadly.

‘’All these are more important than you trying to...just be happy?’’

‘’You made sure i don’t feel that way a _long_ time ago.’’ She stayed silent for a bit, looking down at her hands. ‘’Why did you let it happen though? Why didn’t you warn Derek away?’’

‘’Because...’’ He took a deep breath. ‘’I wanted...to be close to you too.’’

 Kate’s face takes a stormy expression as if Peter had said the worst possible thing. The only thing that saved him from her upcoming explosion was her phone ringing at that very moment.    

‘’Who is this?’’ She answered, almost yelling at the phone.Peter watched her gradually calm down. ‘’He did what?... Which hospital?...Yes, someone will come pick him up.’’

‘’What happened?’’ Peter asked, already standing up and reaching for his car-keys.

‘’Your _dear_ nephew got completely trashed at a bar and then managed to get himself into a fight. He’s okay...just a concussion and a broken wrist but he doesn’t want to stay at the hospital and he can’t drive back home on his own. So...’’

‘’Yeah, yeah...I’m going.’’

‘’Feel free to take him at your house for tonight. If he comes here, i can’t promise to be nice.’’

* * *

‘’What the fuck were you thinking?’’ Peter hissed at Derek the moment he started the car. He tried to be as quiet as possible because his nephew was still hangover. Derek looked at him through heavy lidded eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but then he seemed to regret it and turned away to stare outside the window. Peter didn’t know why he was bothering. The boy was still high on painkillers.

‘’Nevermind...’’He continued. ‘’It’s not like i don’t know. Sometimes...Sometimes the pain is too much and you end up chasing after any other sensation. Because...you’d rather feel anything else than the loss...the heartbreak.’’

He looked sideways to see Derek making a little nod, his forehead stuck on the cold glass.

‘’It doesn’t work though...just so you know. Nothing takes the pain away. So you might as well stop now before it gets worse than a broken wrist and a couple of bruises.’’

 Derek slept through the rest of the ride home. He woke up only when the heavy, iron gate was sliding away to make way for the car. Peter was still living at the old family house. Derek didn’t question why he was brought here instead of his own house. He was probably grateful he could have some space from Kate for a while.

 Peter made him sleep in his own room. Derek’s old room wasn’t heated and the bed there wasn’t spacious enough. Peter sat in the comfy armchair right beside the bed and watched over Derek through the night. He made sure to wake him every couple of hours to make sure he was feeling okay.

 Peter hadn’t thought he would get to see his nephew in such a falling apart state ever again. It reminded him of the way he had found him some years ago after they had lost their people. After almost a decade of staying away, Peter had returned with the thought that he and Derek could comfort and find support in each other. Instead he found a Derek trapped in a never ending guilt trip, struggling with addiction and unable to control anything going on in his life. If there was one thing that Peter was proud of was managing to help Derek put his life back together. It was sad to realize that maybe he threw all that away the moment he allowed him to marry Kate.

 He was well aware that Kate was trying to fuck with him. She wanted to have access in his life; power over everything his family had worked hard to create. And he let her have it. He couldn’t not let her. When he did it he thought that for Derek it would be just a short-lived, failed marriage; one that would save his parents’ company. He didn’t understand then he was convicting his nephew in a lifetime of misery. Kate was apparently in for the long haul. In her own twisted way, she’d probably grown attached to Derek.

 When the sun had come out for good, Peter went to the kitchen downstairs to fix some breakfast for Derek. When he came back he found him awake, sitting on the bed. He left the tray on his lap but Derek put the tray aside and turned to look at him.

‘’There must be a way.’’ He said. Peter raised his eyebrows to convey his confusion. ‘’Me and Kate...We can work this out.  She… she doesn’t love me either. I’ll find a way to reason with her. We can end this marriage smoothly. I mean… i won’t be able to go public with anyone right after...but i will explain to Stiles… He’ll understand, right?’’

Peter exhaled deeply and took a sit.

‘’Derek… I don’t think that Kate will be open to any kind of solution.’’

‘’She said she had her reasons...if i find out...’’

‘’Derek...’’ Peter interrupted him. ‘’It’s me. I am the reason.’’

 He watched his nephew’s expression go from bewildered to enraged as he tried to explain the past he and Kate shared. But Peter knew it was time. He couldn’t keep Derek in the dark anymore. Not when it was destroying him.

 He told him about the long-time friendship he shared with Chris Argent; strong enough that when Peter decided to continue his studies in France, the Argents welcomed him into their house there. While Gerard had chosen to stay behind at the States, the rest of the family had decided to relocate to Paris for a period of time so that the kids would complete their studies there. Kate Argent was sixteen back then. She and Peter fell in love and began a secret relationship. She was a kid while he was already in his mid-twenties but for them it felt right and back then...ever-lasting. He clearly remembered the moment Kate told him she was pregnant. She was scared but not any less happy about it. He was terrified out of his mind. He was not ready; too young for settling down and having the responsibility of another life. She was planning how they’d come out to her family and he was planning a subtle exit. He left without warning and without a goodbye. He travelled around aimlessly, trying to push the guilty thoughts away from his mind. It was only months later that he communicated with Chris. Chris told him confidentially that Kate was pregnant and that they were trying to keep it from their father. He told him that as soon as the child was born, Kate would have to give it up.

‘’And you’re telling me all these _now_?’’ Derek asked with his voice raised as much as his torn lips would allow. ‘’How could you let me go through with this?’’

‘’Derek, calm down...’’ Peter said, trying to offer him a glass of water. Derek took the glass and threw it on the wall, watching it shatter and fall on the floor.

‘’Don’t you dare tell me to calm down! I don’t want to fucking calm down. I’m married to a woman i despise, i’ve lost the love of my life and i’m fucking beaten up! I thought i had reached my lowest point back then but no! _Now_ i’ve reached my lowest point and it was _you_ who gave me the final push!’’

‘’We needed Gerard’s help and...’’

‘’Oh, don’t tell me you did it to save the House. We would have figured out something else. We might have had to downsize the company. It would be smaller but it would be ours!’’

‘’Derek...i’m sorry. I needed to be in her life...and my daughter’s life.’’

‘’What? How…what daughter?’’

‘’Allison.’’

‘’Allison...Chris Argent’s Allison? _She_ is the baby Kate gave up?’’

Peter nodded yes. ‘’Chris had just gotten engaged to Victoria back then. She agreed to raise her as her own.’’

‘’Oh my God, that’s why you came to her high school recital last year. I thought you were trying to hit on the music teacher.’’ Derek is just staring ahead , still in complete shock. ‘’What am i going to do?’’

‘’About the House?’’

‘’Fuck yes about the House, Peter! This is obviously some sick love game between the two of you… Unless i can invent a time machine and turn back time to make sure you don’t behave like a dishonest dick, i can’t do much to resolve the situation.’’

Peter reached out and took Derek’s not injured hand into his own.

‘’Derek...just go find Stiles.’’

‘’I can’t...this House...my parents worked so hard to make it what it is today...i can’t let them down...’’

‘’Derek, listen to me. I can’t imagine Talia giving a fuck about the company passing into strange hands. Not when it comes to you being miserable for the rest of your life. She would have wanted you to be okay, Derek...to be whole, to have someone you love and loves you back.’’

‘’What about you, Peter? Don’t you mind that we’ll lose our company?’’

Peter’s lips spread into a sad smile.

‘’A little… But i can’t wait to see what you’ll do next. You can build something of your own, Derek. Get yourself out of this messed up situation and do something great.’’

Derek turns his palm and tightens his hold of Peter’s hand. Both men’s eyes are wet with tears.

‘’Don’t assume i forgave you. I fucking hate you right now.’’

‘’Quite right too.’’ Peter replied, leaning forward for a hug.

* * *

 Derek had been waiting in his car for two hours. He just hoped he had gotten the address right and he wasn’t waiting at the wrong house. The neighbors were already giving him strange looks but he was ignoring them, pretending to read something on his phone. In reality, he was too nervous to concentrate on anything. He kept revising a speech in his head but he was pretty sure that the moment he was face to face with Stiles his brain would go blank. It was debatable if the boy would let him speak at all. At least his father didn’t seem to be home. There was no car in the driveway and all the lights in the house were off.

 He decided he could risk getting out of the car. His back was starting to hurt. It had only been three days since his visit to the hospital so he wasn’t in the best condition. The minute the afternoon breeze hit his face and he got to stretch out, he felt ten times better. He stood in front of the Stilinski house, hands in his jacket pockets, just looking at the place where Stiles had grown up. Stiles was planning to bring him here himself but things had turned out so that Derek had to follow him here. Maybe next time they would return together.

‘’Derek…?’’ He heard Stiles’ voice calling from behind him. He turned to see the boy standing meters away from him, staring at him open-mouthed. Derek noticed with a sinking feeling in his heart that he wasn’t alone. A black haired, dark-skinned boy was standing right beside him.

‘’Derek...That’s Derek?’’ The black haired boy questioned. He moved aggressively toward Derek and pushed him back with force. ‘’And you dare showing your face here? Get away from him, man!’’

‘’Scott!’’ Stiles grabbed the other boy’s arm to stop him from further attacking Derek. ‘’It’s fine. You don’t need to do this.’’

‘’You’re not serious.’’ Scott replied.

‘’I kinda am, man. I can handle this myself.’’

‘’Wha...You mean you want me to leave you alone with _him_? No fucking way!’’

Stiles sighed tiredely.

‘’Just give me an hour. If something happens, i will call you immediately to hunt his ass out of town. Okay?’’

Scott gave a sideway glare at Derek but then he just nodded. He hugged Stiles tightly and turned to leave.

‘’Are you two..together?’’ Derek asked after Scott had disappeared. He mentally scolded himself for not beginning the conversation with something more appropriate.

‘’How is that any of your business?’’   _That_ was not a denial.

Derek took a deep breath to try and draw some courage.

‘’It’s not. But since i came all the way here to tell you i love you and take you back home with me, it could kind of defeat the whole purpose of the trip. So...’’

The boy looked down at his hands. He laced his fingers together in order to keep them from shaking.

‘’I...i can’t come back with you, Derek. I can’t get myself into this situation again. I...love you too. But it’s not worth compromising my sanity over.’’

‘’And i would never ask you to. Stiles...it’s over. My marriage...look.’’ Derek pointed at his right hand where there was still the white mark to the place his wedding ring used to be. ‘’It’s really over.’’

Stiles swallowed hard and he reached to faintly brush Derek’s hand with the tips of  his fingers.

‘’What about the company?’’

Derek stepped forward and grasped the boy softly by the arms.

‘’It’s not important. Nothing is as important as having you in my life. If you are with me...then everything will be right.’’ He joined their foreheads together, closing his eyes to take in the moment.

‘’Derek..fuck...’’The boy said breathlessly. ‘’What did you do?’’

‘’I ran everything to the ground, let the others deal with it and came straight to you.’’

Stiles face splitted in a huge grin.

‘’Good.’’

 Derek leaned forward to kiss that smile. Stiles opened his mouth and the soft peck quickly turned into so much more. Derek gave to this kiss everything he got; damn torn lips and broken molar.

‘’You look great.’’ He said when he pulled away to take a breath.

‘’You...not so much.’’ Stiles replied, inspecting his bruises. ‘’Wow...Kate must have taken that divorce situation pretty bad, huh?’’

That made Derek chuckle.

‘’Yeah...She has a mean, right hook. I barely got out of there in one piece.’’

‘’I see. And then you came to find refuge here.’’

Stiles said it jokingly but as the boy took him by the hand to lead him into his childhood home, Derek thought that yeah… Refuge sounded about right.

* * *

 Stiles wrapped the colorful scarf tighter around his neck and made it so that it’d cover his mouth. It hadn’t been this cold in the morning but the moment he stepped out of the art studio he felt his face going numb from the chilly air. He still hadn’t managed to find a position at a publishing house here in London but he enjoyed the job he had right now so he didn’t worry. His students loved him and he wasn’t in any hurry to part with them. Spending so much time with young kids was really invigorating.

His steps brought him in front of the glass doors of a children’s bookstore. He opened the door and welcomed the warmth that surrounded him.

‘’Stiles, hey!’’ A brunette girl behind the large, wooden counter greeted him. She stepped outside and took the coat and scarf off his hands.

‘’Hey, Martha. Where’s Derek?’’

‘’It’s Friday.’’ She said, smiling.

 It was enough for Stiles to understand. He took the stairs to the ground floor, trying to step on them as quietly as possible. He got to a spacious room, painted with bright colors; there was a huge bookcase and many big, fluffy pillows were spread on the floor. On each pillow there was a little kid sprawled, staring enchanted at Derek who was sitting right in the middle. Stiles stepped out of his shoes and went to occupy the pillow next to a red-haired girl who he guessed was dressed as Serafina Pekkala. Derek looked up from the book in his lap and grinned at him. Stiles returned the grin and waited for his boyfriend to go on with the story.

‘’So where were we...Oh ,yeah...’’Derek said and he continued reading. _''…if you tame me, then we shall need each other. To me, you will be unique in all the world. To you, I shall be unique in all the world…if you tame me, it will be as if the sun came to shine on my life. I shall know the sound of a step that will be different from all the others. Other steps send me hurrying back underneath the ground. Yours willcall me, like music, out of my burrow.’’_

* * *

**the end**

**Notes**

-i’m putting the notes here because for some reason they keep transferring through chapters. if anyone knows why...help!

-i hope the finale was worth all the angst you had to suffer through.

-i made a[ gifset](http://chrysthebadwolf.tumblr.com/post/84448656481/human-au-derek-is-trapped-in-an-unhappy-marriage) for the story!

-ha! i found part of the[ prompt](http://chrysthebadwolf.tumblr.com/post/68991805278/ive-read-about-assbabies-but-one-of-them-cant-cheat)! which is actually a lot more interesting than the actual fic....don't read it.

 **  
  
  
  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> -Instead of three parts, i've decided to go with a multi-chaptered 2nd part.  
> -i can't find it rn but this fic is based on a really cool prompt. but as usual i turned it into an angst fest...plz feel free to read this as a long prompt. i'd be delighted if sb wrote the story in a more intruiging, sexier light.  
> -Kate is not involved in Derek's family dying btw. She's not a psycho in this story. Just a manipulative person with her own motives.


End file.
